


PPD

by MissDani360



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Agent!Mike, F/F, M/M, Male Slash, President! Harvey, Romance, marvey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDani360/pseuds/MissDani360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presidential Protection Detail-Mike is furious about what happened with his training in Georgia and all hope is lost until a scary red headed woman shows up in his apartment sporting a new job offer. Will Mike be able to fulfill his duty to his country?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creepy, red headed woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Got a new multi chapter A/U fic for all of you.
> 
> Edit: Changed Mike's hair color back to brunette...
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this adventure. Hope you all love action! Well, not at first. Maybe in like three chapters there will be violence.
> 
> I don't own Suits or anything else, just the plot and any extra characters that aren't in the show. I also did almost no research on any politics or procedures, yet, only of the White House and it's layout. Other than that, I've pretty much made everything up.
> 
> Warning: Language, Alternate Universe, and you know what? It may be a slow build but I let the story do the telling so I don't what will happen.
> 
> AO3: MissDani360
> 
> Tumblr: missdanibr
> 
> Edits: Tried to catch any mistakes and added and removed words like always. Nothing really noteworthy. Might have put in an extra sentence here and there.

When the scary, red headed woman came up to him, Mike was already on edge. His photographic memory placed this woman’s face at his weapons and hand-to-hand combat tests in Georgia. If he looked, he could probably see her watching him take his boring written tests and those extra tech classes (which, he is willing to admit, he took for pleasure). He had nearly forgotten her when all of his instructors failed him at each final test. EACH TEST! There was no mistake in Mike’s ability of completing each objective flawlessly and yet, here he was unemployed and living in a shitty apartment near the training facility all because his superiors apparently didn’t like him. No matter how suspicious the young man found all of that, there was nothing he could do.

Mike’s dream was to work for the CIA or maybe even Black Ops since he was smart enough for it. He was sure he could make it to the top, however high that was, and pretty much secretly rule the world. His dream might have been already impossible since he would see less of his Grammy-and that hurt him a bit- but it was a goal he was so determined to achieve. He finally had figured out what exactly he wanted to do in his life after having screwed up half of it. Now, he was utterly pissed off at the world and the government for not giving him a chance.

This had to be the most fucked up part of his life! Until, that woman showed up in his kitchen making a pot of coffee. Just, poof! Hi, my name is Creepy and I’ve been stalking you through most of your life.

Mike stood in the kitchen; every muscle alert in his body. He carefully watched all of this woman’s movements. Even the way her white blouse and dark skirt moved were assessed with the utmost intensity. His fists clenched tightly as this fair skinned woman stepped over to the light brunette with a cup of coffee in each hand; her heels noisily clicking. Her heels gave her the height to look straight into Mike’s blue eyes as she held up a cup to him. The man didn’t make a move and only glared. The woman raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not poisoned. That is way too beneath me and you’re smarter than that. Now, relax. I’m sure you want to know why you failed all of your tests.” Mike’s glare softened into a confused look and there was a slight tilt of his head.

“What?” He questioned, still not taking the cup. The woman smirked and Mike knew that she knew more than he could ever find out in his lifetime. She gently thrusted the cup towards him.

“Let’s get to know each other. Over coffee. And no, there is no need to put a shirt on.” The woman’s brown eyes- wait, were they brown or green? Maybe a dark greenish brown- twinkled at him as he hesitantly took the cup of coffee. She then walked passed him and settled herself down on his worn couch. Her ankles crossed as she took a sip of the hot liquid and sighed happily waiting for Mike to take the seat next to her.

Now, Mike was conflicted. This woman could be anyone. She could be a spy or maybe a crazy old girlfriend that was out to get him. The latter was less likely since he would have clearly remembered if he had dated someone of this woman’s caliber. Then again, spy would be just as unlikely because he hadn’t pissed anyone off to the point of eliciting a spy or assassin to come after him.

After another second of figuring out if the woman was going to kill him, he gave in to his curiosity and sat next to her but made sure he was as far away from her on the couch as he could go.  He turned slightly towards her, ready to jump into action if anything were to happen.

The red headed woman waited until Mike took a drink from his cup and became slightly relaxed as the liquid hit his throat before she started to speak. Her head turned towards the man with a sweetened smile and set her mug on her lap.

“Hi, I’m Donna but you’re going to address me as Ms. Paulsen. I’m just giving you the opportunity to know my full name in case there is a need for you to use my full name.” Donna continued to stare at him as if waiting for a response.

“Um, okay. I’m-” Mike started seeing the need to introduce himself even though he had the feeling that he probably didn’t NEED to. And sure enough, he didn’t.

“Michael J. Ross. I know. You’re thirty, even though you look young enough to get carded at a grocery store.”

“Ms. Paulsen, are you jealous that you don’t get carded because you don’t look like a teenager anymore?” Mike joked. It was also a way to somehow lessen her confidence. Donna shot him a glare.

“Do I seem like a woman of jealousy?”

“...no.” Mike answered quietly. He was a trained killer- well, he hadn’t killed anyone but he was trained to kill- and he was responding to this woman like he was a toddler. This was a very weird but familiar feeling since his Grammy liked to do that from time to time.

“Oh, good. You’re very perceptive, too. Harvey is going to give me a raise.” Harvey. Why did that name sound so familiar? Mike continued to drink his oh-so-very-well-made coffee to hide his confusion. Did Donna bring her own coffee? Because there was no way he had this great of ground coffee hidden in his cabinets.

“I won’t interrupt anymore.” Mike stated. He felt that the sarcasm lingering from what she said was also a silent warning. Mike was growing to fear and respect this woman with every word that gracefully left her mouth. Donna smiled approvingly before continuing on.

“You worked your way to Glynco. Your sights were probably set high enough to put the Washington Monument to shame, especially since you have an eidetic memory and your IQ is way above average. I don’t blame you. If I had your IQ I would want to take over the world. But I’m stuck controlling the world in the shadows.” Mike suspected that Donna had his whole life memorized and that the inevitable was approaching but that didn’t stop the man from being shocked and paranoid.

“You passed all levels of education with flying colors until you ended up in the wrong crowd and decided that in order to not take a loan out for college like a normal person, you would have to steal the school’s art collection.”

“Hey, the school-”

“And what did you say about interrupting Ms. Paulsen?” Mike sighed and set his mug down on the table before letting his head drop onto the back of the couch. The school was rich and they could afford to have those paintings stolen. He was just looking to have some fun while gaining a profit.

“I’m sorry.”

“Aw, you’re such a responsible man for admitting your mistakes.” Donna smiled at him and it was sort of playful. Mike really was hoping she wasn’t screwing with him at this point.

“Uh, thanks.”

“You got caught but you somehow got the charges dropped and the incident never showed up on your record. Very clever man.”

“Yeah, but at the expense of the education that I needed. I was expelled and I couldn’t get into anywhere else. That really helped me get into Glynco.” Mike made sure that the sarcasm was very clear.

“But you still made it.”

“Only because I knew someone who could get me in.”

“Knew? It’s kind of hard to get into FLETC just by ‘knowing’ someone.”

“Okay, I might have been eagerly persistent with the head agent overseeing the training facility and...knew a hacker....”

“So, you stalked him and committed electronic fraud?” Mike looked over at Donna with a confirming look and sighed.

“What good that did me. Everyone failed me. I _know_ I passed those tests.” Donna stayed silent as Mike contemplated his situation again. They all said he was the best but then they stopped him from progressing any further. That was the biggest bullshit he had ever gone through besides the Dead or Alive movie that came out after the games got so popular.

“So, how and why do you know all this?” Mike asked finally, remembering the woman sitting next to him.

“You’re Grandma, who, by the way, is a very enlightening woman.” Mike stiffened at this. Donna had met with Grammy?

“What were you doing with my grandma?” Mike was on the defensive. If his grandmother was in danger in any way he was so ready to hide her and himself from the rest of the world. If there was one thing in the world that he would protect with all of his lives-past, present, future, and after- it would be his Grammy.

“Calm down, Mike. We had a very fulfilling conversation. She only wanted to help you get the job.” Mike’s ears perked up instantly and he sent a curious look to Donna. The smile that widened on that woman’s face made him very uneasy.

“Don’t get too excited. People might mistake you as a puppy.” Mike raised an eyebrow in irritation but continued the conversation.

“What job?”

“Woof woof, Mike.”

“Ms. Paulsen...”

“Fine. This job is why you were failed and denied the opportunity at the CIA.”

“This better be worth it...” Mike grumbled. Donna just told him that she had something to do with his failing and, yeah, he was pretty fucking pissed. This job better include some action and a high pay or else he may just hold Ms. Paulsen for ransom. She seemed like an integral part of whoever she was working for.

“Is protecting the Commander in Chief worthy enough?” Mike’s breath left him as his eyes widened. The President? Protecting the President?! The secret service?! That...this...him...what?

That was why the name “Harvey” was so familiar. President Harvey R. Specter: age 40, no wife, no children- surprisingly since he is rumored to be a playboy-, and made his way up from Harvard to District Attorney to United States Senator and finally to President. The man was elected in 2008 and was now campaigning for another term. He was Republican with slight Democratic values. His first two years were rough and everyone had regretted voting for him but then he stepped out of the box and did what he had to do to save the country from going into a depression by doing some ridiculous things like pissing off congress and getting most citizens to actually like him by providing medical care even though the country was way too much in the hole. His slogan: “Gotta dig deeper before striking oil.” And it had worked.

He was charismatic, handsome, and had a way with words. Mike was sure that was just for appearances and he might be a huge asshole but if the younger man was ever confronted by this gorgeous man, he was sure he would be easily talked into bed with him and Mike was mostly straight. Mostly because he preferred women but there have been times he had dipped into the other pool but not enough to stay and continue enjoying it.

But he was just going to keep it to himself. Donna didn't need to know all of that...even though she probably already knew all the names of the people he had sex with.

When Mike finally came back to Earth, Donna was snapping her fingers in front of his face. He blinked a couple of times and then tried to keep the heat rising in his face from showing.

“I thought you went into some kind of shocked coma.”

“Yeah, well, it was a close call.” Mike retorted welcoming the air that filled his lungs after he had held his breath.

“So?”

“So, what?”

“And here I was thinking you were perceptive.”

“I don’t know! I need to think about it.” Donna gave him an incredulous look.

“You have the next hour to ‘think about it’. The President has a rally next week and we’ve become short staffed. He’s a very impatient man, Mike.” Mike pinched his nose in response. The man almost couldn’t keep up.

“Why me?” Donna sighed and stood up, her posture confident and graceful.

“Because you are the best. And the President requires the best. I’m sure you’ve seen me around during your last weeks at Glynco.”

“Thought you were a spy.”

“I’m flattered.” Donna said flatly.

“But don’t you guys have like some sort of process and special training that you need to go through to be secret service? I don’t even have any field experience!”

“Harvey wants someone different; a blank slate, so that the only instinct you act on is protecting the President by any means necessary. Any other field experience might convolute your values and compromise his safety.”

“So, he wants me to be loyal and devoted to only _him_ and only follow _his_ orders.”

“Pretty much.” Donna agreed. “Though, you will still be working on a team under a supervisor who you have to listen to also.”

“That sounds like a conflict of interest.”

“Your interest is only of the President’s if their orders conflict with each other.” Mike tried sitting back into the couch but was already maxed out. His heart was beating fast and his fingers felt numb as he continued to drink in this job offer. If he accepted, he most likely couldn’t tell his grandma about it and would have to come up with a cover story if he wanted his friends and family safe, not that he had much of both in the first place, but he really didn’t want any trouble for them.

“Let me remind you that you are still seen as a failed agent and you will find no job if you don’t accept this offer.” Donna stated strongly when Mike stayed silent for too long. He’d seen that coming.

“This is bullshit and unethical.” Mike said blandly even though he knew what was coming next.

“ _This_ is the best thing that will ever happen in your life.” He stared at her and she smiled as she- Mike thought- saw agreement in his blue eyes. It was an honor to serve the President so close to him. That made Mike ecstatic. His training and hard work were going to be put to the test and Mike so wanted that. He would be the most useful person around the President; he couldn’t help but be giddy. And imagine the pay! Which reminded Mike...

“Where will I be staying?” Donna looked at him like he was crazy and should be in a psychiatric hospital.

“With the salary heading your way, you can stay on the moon, which wouldn’t be efficient since you need to live near the White House anyway.”

“I’m sure I won’t be getting that salary right away and the real estate around the White House probably costs as much as it does to build a rocket and launch it to the moon. Were you expecting me to get my ass to D.C and rent out a place with Top Ramen and a bike?” Donna smiled at this making Mike almost feel proud of himself at humoring the fiery haired woman. It also could have been because the younger man had accepted the job offer by asking where he was going to stay.

“Alright, you win. I’ll get you a place and a plane ticket. Just let me take care of everything.” Then Donna looked at her phone. “And we still have about forty minutes. I thought it was going to take ten minutes to convince you. Very good job, Special Agent Ross.” Mike almost freaked out happily at the new label.

“So? Doesn’t that mean you get to leave early?

“It means you get to take me out to lunch before sitting in first class with me.” God, this woman was...just...a fricking demon! Or a goddess...Mike picked the latter because it would leave him in a one whole piece and being loved instead of being in a body bag.

“You already had all of this planned out? You weren’t even gonna take ‘no’ for an answer!”

“No, the President wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. And he wasn’t going to let me come back without you.” Mike stood up to better address the woman...and he was getting tired of looking up at her.

“I think there’s something else going on. You are so eager to get me to take this offer that you are unethically pushing me to just do what you say-”

“It’s not unethical if you have already accepted.”

“Now, Ms. Paulsen. What did you say about me saying about interrupting?” Mike asked feeling confident that he now had an upper hand. There was no way the Commander in Chief would break countless of rules and laws for someone he didn’t even know if there wasn’t something HUGE going on. Mike received a cold stare and he nervously smiled.

“Too far? Sorry...” Donna seemed happy with that and so Mike continued.

“What’s going on that would warrant the President to go out on a limb like this?” Donna stayed silent as if weighing the pros and cons of telling him.

“Since you reminded me so kindly about my situation, let me remind you this."  The newly appointed agent's voice was low and serious. "I will be working closely with the President and if you want the job done right I need to know everything that involves the President to avoid anything bad that could happen.” Donna crossed her arms and continued to assess the man. Mike stood his ground but felt exposed because his shirt was still missing...and he was getting cold...

“Alright, Pup.” Mike cringed at the new nickname. He hoped that she didn’t tell anyone else about it. “Take me to lunch and I will tell you everything.” Donna walked past him, once again, heading for the door. Mike almost followed her.

“Hang on. Can I get a shirt on, first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	2. The Job Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I definitely sort of glorified Donna in this bit :D Sorry for not posting this earlier. My husband left for training in the army and...I miss him...a lot! I even made a boring video about it. So, my motivation to do anything isn't up there and maybe I'm kind of depressed about my husband not being by my side anymore and I am maybe taking it really hard. But anyway.
> 
> So, I think I said this before but it is starting out slow but listen! It was gonna stay slow for a while, actually, but some things changed when I decided to incorporate Mike's grandmother into the story more so...this story is gonna get more outrageous. Maybe even over the top but then I love action too much and this is an A/U so I'm gonna go all out. ALL OUT.
> 
> Note: I read that the first lady could be the president's wife or any other family member. I think that's super cool.
> 
> Warning: Short Chapter
> 
> AO3: MissDani360
> 
> Tumblr: missdanibr

Mike let Donna eat her salad in peace as he ate his juicy burger. He laughed when the woman lectured him about carbs and Mike shrugged her off saying, “Do I really look like I need to worry about carbs?” The man made it a priority to train every day for at least an hour-more if he wasn’t paying attention-so he could eat whatever the hell he wanted. Donna finally finished her salad and started drinking the most complex espresso drink Mike has ever heard.

“Isn’t that bad for you?” Mike asked taking a sip of his water.

“The salad and the drink cancel each other out.”

“Should I even comment on that logic?”

“Nope.” Mike nodded and continued to wait. It had been twenty minutes and they were fifteen minutes away from the airport. They really needed to get going if they were going to make it in time. But then this woman worked for the President so Mike was sure the plane would wait.

“By the way, what do you do for the President exactly? I have a feeling that recruiting random people from Glynco isn’t in your job description.” Donna’s eyes lit up at Mike’s question.

“I basically control his life.” She stated proudly. Mike stayed silent for a moment before it finally set in.

“Oh, you’re his secretary!”

“I like to think that I’m his everything. Assistant, organizer, hostess, fixer, closer. Really, everything.”

“Doesn’t he have other people to do all that?”

“Yeah, but I supervise all of them to make sure they don’t do anything outrageously stupid. Good thing I’m in charge of the parties at the White House.” Mike looked at her funny.

“Doesn’t the First Lady do the parties? As I recall, the President’s sister took that role.” Donna pointed at herself with a sweet smile.

“Wig and contacts, Mikey.” Wow. Mike was seriously astonished by this woman. The President must have had all of his trust in Donna which made the new agent a bit envious but to do everything this woman said she did would probably crush the man into the ground.

“And you don’t get exhausted and want to blow your brains out?”

“I have years of experience making Harvey’s life easier. I’m used to it. And the opportunity to be master of disguise was too tempting.” Mike contemplated her for a moment. Again, he wondered if Donna was a demon or a goddess.

“Gonna ask why we are so pushy with you?” Donna questioned getting Mike out of his thoughts. Mike gave a small smile.

“I was giving you the opportunity to lead us into that conversation.”

“A gentleman, too. Harvey is going to love you.” Mike felt that “love” was a very strong word. But he was nervous about what the President would think of him. “Next week’s rally isn’t going to be normal.”

“What do you mean?”

“Harvey received a threat in the form of a letter. Something about his views on gay marriage and traditional values. It was just a huge rant about Americans not being real Americans because of all the changes that ensued after Harvey came into office and how we should be more involved with foreign affairs. Really, this person had no sense of the English format or organization”

“People still can’t see how our deficit is slowly decreasing because of him? That’s pretty American right there.”

“Yeah, well, if Harvey attends the rally then the secret service won’t be able to guarantee his safety. No matter what that self-absorbed supervisor says.” Mike raised an eyebrow.  ”There were no fingerprints; no names; everyone panicked and told Harvey to not go but the man will not have any of that.”

“A man devoted to his reelection.” Donna nodded in agreement and continued sipping from her cup.

“So, you wanted me because you think I can protect the President better than the people he already has on the secret service?” Donna nodded again and Mike narrowed his eyes.

“I’m still not comprehending...” Again, Mike had no experience except for the training he had received and what he taught himself throughout the years. He still couldn’t understand why the hell they wanted him. They even thought he was the best.

“Then don’t. Just flow with it and do your job.”

“But what if...” Mike trailed off playing with a toothpick on his plate. What if he couldn’t do it right and the President got hurt? Or worse?

“Miiiiike, your confidence is slipping.” Mike looked up at her with a pout and the woman rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t have come up to you if you couldn’t do the job right. I can see how serious you are about your career and you’re even better than the idiots Harvey has already. I’m planning on putting you right next to him.” Mike’s eyes widened.

“You already have so much trust in me...”

“Never question my judgment. I know what I’m doing.” Mike could only nod and silently looked at his hands. This was definitely a life changer. Was this actually his dream job? To have the President’s life in his own hands? He was definitely anxious but was he supposed to feel thrilled about being so important to the nation’s leader? Was he ready?

Of course he was ready. He had been training for years to serve with his life for the good of the country. He was so ready for this.

“Alright. I can do this.” Mike said into the air. He looked around when Donna wasn’t in sight then he heard, “Duh, I just told you, you can. Now, let’s go.” Mike turned around and saw Donna with the entrance opened and a gentle smile on her face. The agent smiled back and headed for the door.

“Take me to your leader.”

* * *

 

“Ms. Paulsen is on her way, Mr. President.” A man in a black suit spoke with his hands behind his back. Louis was really keeping his men on their toes if they stayed so robotically stiff like that all the time.

“Finally.” Harvey muttered under his breath. “Tell Mr. Litt that a new guy is coming and he needs to show him the ropes.” The man nodded and walked out of his study. It was rather relaxing in here and preferred it to the Oval office.

Harvey had been waiting for Donna to pick out a better protective detail for him since his suspicion of a mole within the White House had risen recently. Getting a fresh face without an already set plan to work for the President would be a nice change and keep from introducing any more moles into his secret service.

Harvey trusted his secretary to find someone who would be able to protect him and be only loyal to him. This person needed to devote all of their time to him and for the nation. Almost like a king and his servant. He also needed someone smart enough to weed out the mole. The man was getting pretty mad about shit leaking out to the press about classified meetings.

The President didn’t even need a profile on the person, he trusted Donna that much...

Okay, maybe he should call...

“Harvey.” Donna answered happily.

“Donna.” Harvey had a smile on his face as he shuffled through some papers.

“Mission accomplished, Harvey.”

“Good job, Donna.” Harvey chewed the inside of his lip trying to find a way to ask about who she found without making her think that he didn’t trust her. He was THE President, for crying out loud, and he was afraid of upsetting his assistant.

“Did you want to know who I got for you?” Donna made it seem like he was buying a slave or a prostitute.

“I would like to know whose hands I’m placing my very valuable life in, yes.” Harvey responded.

“Did you look at your 'in' box recently?” Harvey froze and looked at the corner of his mahogany desk. A messy pile of papers and folders were stacked upon each other glaring at him.

“Yes...”

“Look through it, Mr. President.”

“Who’s the boss here?”

“Oh, please. Is that even a question anymore?” Donna asked as Harvey sighed and reached over to the pile. He spread out the pile messily and...Ohp, there it was! A manilla folder with a big pink heart in the middle and “Donna” was written in beautiful cursive inside of it.

“Thank you, Donna.”

“You are very welcome. By the way, this one is very adorable, like a puppy.”

“Ms. Paulsen...” Harvey heard in the background.

“He sounds like he’s a teenager being chastised by his mother.” Harvey flipped open the folder and was greeted by a blown up picture of a light brunette with bright blue eyes. Oh, this one was sort of easy on the eyes, wasn’t he?

“Harvey, everyone sounds like they’re in trouble when I talk to them.”

“Very true...” Harvey became distracted as he continued to look through the various pictures of the man who was going to be protecting his life. Training pictures, mostly, but all in mid action. Harvey wondered if his secretary was bored and decided to become a photographer for a few days.

“Your type?” Donna asked. He could hear the smirk over the phone.

“What?” Harvey startled a bit. He heard an echo in the phone. The kid probably was caught off guard, too. The President finally scanned the bio approving of the statistics laid out for him. He smiled as he read “eidetic memory.” This was going to be more successful than he predicted.

“You know what I mean.” Donna replied.

“Do I?”

“Duh.” Harvey’s brown eyes landed on the name that labeled the top of the page.

_Michael James Ross_

“Yeah, he’s my type.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	3. Grammy Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike tells Grammy about his new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Came out with another one! I got caught up on Supernatural and now I am a heavy shipper of Dean/Castiel and after reading a shit ton of fics, I'm into Gabriel/Sam.
> 
> Update on above: I am so into Sabriel it's ridiculous. And Adam/Michael? Please save me.
> 
> This chapter is sorta boring and half of it is just dialogue but I plan on getting better at describing everything and remembering to put feelings into the writing.
> 
> I don't own Suits! Or the White House, I guess. Just the ideas. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Language
> 
> AO3: MissDani360
> 
> Tumblr: missdanibr

Mike stopped asking questions after they got off the private jet that was provided. He would either get a deflected answer or Donna would give him...a "look.” One that said she was going to kill him or he was supposed to know the answer.

He didn’t even ask about the apartment Donna had set him up with; that looked like a five star hotel. He thought he would save himself a heart attack by not knowing how much the rent was.

Before leaving, Donna had handed him an abundance of binders and paperwork. Mike had to memorize the contents of every binder by the end of the week and get the paperwork turned into a man named Louis Litt, who was apparently the director of the secret service (and what was the Director doing handling HR himself?), by mid-week.

His closet, that had the potential to be a bedroom, was filled with black suits and a matching tie drawer. White dress shirts were hung opposite of those black jackets and pants. Multiple pairs of black dress shoes lined short, white shelves in the corner.

God, why was everything white and did they expect the new agent to only wear these even outside of work? Mike put paint and a new wardrobe on a mental list as he went back into his new bedroom.

Besides, the floor-to-ceiling windows and the sliding door leading to a corner balcony that overlooked part of the D.C. city and the White House, the remaining two walls were...white, again. But with an electric fireplace and a mantle above that. The floors were probably marble and cold on Mike’s feet but at least grey, smoky lines interlaced through the white tiles. The bed, to Mike’s relief, had red comforters and sheets with matching pillows. It was high off the ground in a really dark, wooden frame. The head and foot boards were a nice touch.

The only problem: the beautiful bed was in the wrong place.

Mike immediately slid the bed to where the two walls of glass met in a corner. The head of the bed was parallel with the corner and the new agent frowned at the skid marks on the ground. He would clean that up later. He was just happy that he would be less vulnerable when sleeping; with the door being the center of his vision.  That didn’t stop him from putting new curtains on the mental list, though.

As the man walked out into his open floor plan, his list kept getting bigger and bigger. More curtains, more paint, certain pieces of furniture, and -what was that? No, TV? That was going to have to change.

The rest of the place had a similar theme as the bedroom along with another fireplace. Couch was red; the stools at the bar/kitchen counter had soft, red tops. Though the kitchen counters were a dark grey marble and the refrigerator was metallic silver, the walls were still white along with the cabinets with silver knobs. Oh, and no food whatsoever.

All in all, this place-although way bigger than his old apartment-was just the right size. Any bigger, Mike would have had a headache.

He plopped down onto the soft couch and sighed. So much to do in such little time but Mike was happy. So, so, _so_ happy. Even though he hadn’t called Grammy yet...which he should, by the way.

He pulled out the cellphone that Donna gave him-”secured line” and all-but just stared at it.

What was he going to tell Grammy?

He could either tell her straight up that he was working for the President or come up with a cover story. Mike would be essential to the Commander in Chief so if he thought about it, he could be used to get to the Great Leader...wait, would he be of so much value to the President in order for the man to be affected by Mike? If the agent was kidnapped, Mr. Specter could just find someone else. If Mike was used in some way, he didn’t know anything that would compromise the safety of the nation anyway. He was completely replaceable. Well, if he was going to be working so closely with the leading man then maybe he would be more valuable?

Naw, he would be protecting the President, not becoming friends with him.

But...maybe he should still come up with a cover story, just to be safe. Since Grammy already knew about him going to train and serve the country in some way, maybe he could have a desk job in the CIA.

His phone made it into his hand and next to his ear. And before he knew it an excited voice sounded with all the happiness in the world.

“Hi, Michael! Finally decided to call me.”

“I’m sorry Grammy...A lot of things happened and I just...sorry.” Mike played with his shirt nervously.

“It’s okay, you know that. But what has been so important that a grandmother couldn’t spend every minute of a day with her grandson?” Mike smiled and relaxed into his seat.

“Well, um...I got a new job.” Mike said.

“Oh? Was it the one you wanted? What was it...?” His Grammy trailed off. Mike worried more and more about her memory.  
  


“No.”

“Come on, Michael. I’m sure you know what my next question is.” Alright, Mike might have not been able to lie to her after all. Grammy knew everything! Mike could lie. Real well. But when he tried it on his Grammy to test how far her psychic ability went, she would call him out on it every time and ever since then he had problems trying to hide the truth from her.

“Michael?”

“I’m working for the President...” Mike mumbled quietly knowing full well that his grandmother’s hearing was not up to par anymore.

“Michael...” Mike’s kid in him stood at attention in response to the tone flowing through the phone.

“I’m working for the President.” Mike stated more clearly. There was a silence and the agent did not deny the slight fear that made his heart race.

“That’s...How...Now, that pretty woman’s visit makes more sense...” Grammy took a second. “What exactly were you doing in Georgia? I knew you were bullshitting me when you told me you were studying to be a liaison for the CIA. I know you too well, Michael.”

“I know, Grammy. Um, okay.” Mike ran his hand through his short hair and rubbed his face. “Okay. You know all those TV shows like Alias?”

“Ah, you wanted to be a CIA agent?”

“Pretty much.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to be hurt.”

“Hurt my feelings or get hurt because you would be in the CIA?”

“Uh...”

“I get it, Michael.” Grammy sighed. “You do know that even though I’m old, I can still take an emotional blow real well.”

“Yes, Grammy.”

“But I’m proud of you.” Mike stayed silent with a small smile. “You worked hard and you’re finally being recognized. Better work past your potential and show them what you have to offer.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know, Michael.” Mike yawned and closed his eyes. “So, what are you doing for the great President?”

“I’m part of his protective detail.”

“Secret Service?”

“Yup, I’m in D.C right now.”

“That’s exciting...Can I meet him?” Mike raised his eyebrows and his eyes shot open with amusement.

“I didn’t know you liked the President.”

“You never asked and you owe me for leaving without saying goodbye. And there’s more of a chance for me to actually meet that handsome man.”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” Mike chuckled. Maybe Donna would understand? He was sort of scared to ask.

“Can you tell that nice, red haired woman that I would love to be honored with another visit from her?”

“Miss Paulsen?”

“Ah, yes, Donna.”

“I...don’t know. She’s really busy.”

“Doesn’t hurt to try.” Mike didn’t know about that. Donna was...another species on her own that he couldn’t predict how she would act if he passed on his Grammy’s message. But for his grandmother, he would do anything.

“Alright. I’ll tell her.”

“Thank you. You’re the best grandson in the world.”

“Oh, Grammy, I’m blushing.”

“Don’t patronize me-”

“I’m not-!”

“Michael...” His grandmother’s voice gave warning and Mike pouted.

“Okay...”

“Be careful.” Her voice was soft, now, pulling at Mike’s heartstrings. Next thing he knew, “be careful” was the next ultimate goal in his life.

 “Always. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” And after saying bye the call ended. Mike sighed and let his phone drop from his hand and onto the couch. So exhausted. He checked the time and sighed. It was already that late? Now, he had the most difficult decision choosing between shopping, studying, and sleeping....

Studying wouldn’t be too bad, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	4. The Jadeite Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike will do anything to keep his Grammy alive and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D So, how're y'alls? That's good. Oh, me? Well...
> 
> I moved to North Carolina cuz my hubby got stationed here. Trying to get a new job and take online classes. Having a couple of mental break downs but I'm doing fine. And I've read so much fan fiction that I'm so surprised that my eyes are still intact along with my sanity/insanity.
> 
> I got into Merlin(finished it, OTPs: Merthur and Gwen/Morgana), my friend got me more into Q/Bond(Skyfall), still obsessed with Destiel, Sabriel, Adam/Michael, and of course Marvey. I also have a ton of other OTPs melting my mind but those are the main ones. Got into The Walking Dead and Sherlock and I have a couple of other shows in mind that I shouldn't even touch but probably will.
> 
> Golden Boy, my Suits and SPN crossover, will be on hiatus. I wanted to say until I finish PPD but that may be a while...maybe a long while.
> 
> I made edits to the last three chapters. Hope you like this one. I actually wrote this before I got so immersed in Loki's Playhouse(SPN).
> 
> Thanks to the Anon on here who pointed out a big mistake.
> 
> Warning: Language
> 
> Tumblr: missdanibr
> 
> AO3: MissDani360

Mike woke up exactly at noon which was uncommon since training and school but not unlikely because he had spent most of the night on his bed with several black binders surrounding him. He was so engrossed in studying the incredibly small print (and he may have corrected and suggested some things in red ink during the process) that he didn't notice when the digital clock struck 4 am in lovely blue LED light.

He almost missed what exactly had woken him up. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone. He accidently kicked a binder off in the process, giving him the feeling of his ears bleeding as it hit the hard floors. Mike groggily tapped what he hoped was the call button and then balanced the phone on the side of his face as he laid on his side comfortably.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Michael Ross?" A feminine voice flowed out of the speaker of the phone. It was familiar and made Mike's heart quicken in a horrible way.

"Yeah...?" Mike kept still on the bed hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. But according to his photographic memory, it was.

"This is Cindy, Edith's nurse at-" Mike shot up, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and almost dropping his phone.

"What's wrong? Is my grandma okay?" Mike quickly asked. He was just on his phone with Grammy yesterday!

"She's fine...for now..." Cindy said slowly. "Though, your grandma is getting worse. She needs more attention. Which means-"

"I'm going to have to cut my arm off."

"In order for her to receive the care she needs here, the fee is going to increase to 25,000 a year. You're yearly payment is coming up, Mr. Ross."

"What?! I don't..." Mike didn't have that kind of money, not yet, at least. "I can't pay that..."

"The Care Center is willing to give you a week to pay." The nurse said sounding genuinely apologetic. Mike stayed silent doing more than sulking and worrying. He was planning. Planning how the hell he was going get the money. He didn't even know when he would get his paycheck.

"Mr. Ross, if you can't pay-"

"I'll get the money. Thanks." And Mike hung up. There was no way he was moving his grandmother to any other facility. The agent tossed his phone onto the bed and rubbed his face. Just fucking great. Care Center couldn't fucking wait till he started getting paid.

Mike looked over at his phone as a small idea formed. He could just ask if he could get his check early...But he wouldn't have enough, would he? Should he just tell Donna about his situation?...No, she had already done so much and he would just seem so greedy. Maybe if he just asked when he would get paid then maybe he could cut a deal with the Care Center if he got money soon enough.

The phone made it back into his hand and he decided that an innocent text would do.

_Just a random, semi-important question. When will I get paid? It's like the only thing that isn't abnormally detailed in those black binders._

Nice one, Mike. Make it seem like you were just really curious about why there wasn't any information about that. It wasn't a lie so Mike felt alright about using the truth to get what he actually wanted.

As he waited for a response, he picked up the binders and stacked them neatly by the side of his bed. Now that Mike thought about it, Donna would probably send back an all knowing text and just automatically shoot him down in some way. Mike went into his kitchen to drown his sorrows in the coffee Donna was kind enough to stock.

Mike needed a backup plan but the last time he went through with one, he got caught but he assured himself that it wouldn't happen again; for Grammy's sake. He needed the money now.

There was no other way. He was going to have to call Trevor.

Trevor Baumann was one hell of a sleaze bag. Everything this man had done through his life lead him to being a manager. Now, not any normal or LEGAL manager. Trevor was the person who could find you a job when you wanted to get your hands dirty and needed the money. Mike was worried Trevor would have upgraded to giving out assassination jobs by now. Something in the back of his mind told him that Trevor was too much of a coward to step foot into that territory but anything could have happened. The man used everyone and had a weird definition of the word "friend".

After all of that, Trevor was still Mike's childhood friend and he also still had some level of care for him.

Mike's phone beeped as he settled himself into the couch. It was Donna.

_You get paid bi-weekly. First check comes in two weeks._

Of course it did. Mike didn't even respond with a thanks; too distracted trying to decide if he should input those memorized numbers into his phone. He knew he shouldn't. Being associated with Trevor is the worse fate ever and the last botched assignment was strong enough proof of that. But this was for his Grammy...

The phone made it to his ear and the ringing was almost like a shrill. Mike nervously clenched and unclenched his fist as he waited and prepared himself to speak to his ex-best friend.

"Yo."

"Trevor." There were a few seconds of silence which Mike amounted to shock.

"Mike." Trevor stated weakly.

"I need a job." Mike simply said trying to keep unemotional.

"What, you don't call me for literally years and I don't even get a 'hi'?"

"Well, I don't know, Trevor. Do you deserve it? I'm still a little pissed with what you did to me in college."

"I told you I was sorry! I didn't know-"

"It was your job to know about those alarms! You're the one who set the whole thing up in the first place! You were supposed to have my back." Mike thought it would be alright to let off a little steam hoping that Trevor would realize how that whole heist affected him. "But, it's fine...now. Because of you, I finally got on the right track and now I have a great job."

"But didn't you just say you needed a job?"

"I wanted to get that adrenaline going one more time...and I need some money right now and I don't get paid for a while."

"...Can we meet up then?" Trevor almost sounded hopeful with a hint of sadness.

"What?"

"I'll give you a job. We just need to meet. Catch up." Mike took a minute to let the offer sink in. It was an obvious ploy to get the agent to hang out but this was now or never.

"I'm in D.C."

"Whoa, dude."

"A lot has happened since I left." Silence, again. It was really getting on Mike's nerves and he had absolutely no patience. "So, can you get me a job around here or what?"

"Ye-. Yeah. My employer has been wanting me to expand anyway. I can fly out there tonight and we can go to a bar tomorrow night." Mike heard rustling from the other side of the line.

"How about we go out to lunch and I can get the job done as soon as possible?"

"Ooooh, can't wait to see me huh?"

"Trevor." Mike said warningly. There was no way he was going let Trevor act like he never fucked him over. That mistake was the last straw for Mike and he was grateful he was finally able to let go, though, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was still responsible for the man.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." The agent set his phone down onto the black coffee table and sighed while slouching into the dark red couch. He so wanted the couch to just eat him up. Mike needed to get a quick job done, pay the fee to keep his grandmother safe and alive, get the paperwork to Mr. Litt, and then he could protect the president. Easy...

But Mike couldn't say he wasn't worried without lying through his teeth. If everything goes smoothly then no one would even get a hint of what was going on in his life. No one would be bothered. But if one small bad thing happened then he was fucked. His whole life would apocalyptically end.

At this, the brunette groaned loudly. No use sitting around doing nothing. Time to order out and fill out paperwork.

* * *

Mike chose a place that wasn't big or all that important. Just a normal diner...Five blocks from his apartment complex. He laid out some ground rules for himself. One of them was not letting Trevor figure out where he lived. He could only trust Trevor so much because the man was still an opportunistic criminal and nothing would stop him from using every single person around him, including Mike. But the agent would like to think that his childhood friend would actually deeply consider not screwing him over again.

Mike walked into the quiet diner. It looked like any run of the mill diner which was exactly what the trained man loved. Got the bar, the stools, and the booth tables. And Trevor was sitting at one of them dressed in a suit, like always. The man finally noticed Mike as he stepped closer. Before the agent could even react he was wrapped in an unwanted embrace, though, to make Trevor comfortable, he wrapped one arm behind his back for a brief second.

"It's nice to see you again, dude!" Trevor said excitedly backing up. Mike felt a pang somewhere inside himself noticing how happy his friend was. He grunted an answer as he took a seat. Trevor took a seat across from him and folded his hands on the table.

"So, how are ya, man? What've you been doing for the past, what? 5, 10 years? It's seriously been forever since we've talked." Trevor didn't seem like he was going to get right to business and Mike really didn't have time for this, otherwise Trevor would have had his conversation.

"Trevor, look. I'm really sorry but as much as I want to bond with you again, I just don't have the time. I just need to get this done; quick and finally a get on with my life. Maybe some other time we can hit up a bar." Mike explained feeling sincerely sorry for blowing his friend off like that. Even with Trevor being a douchebag Mike felt at home with him around. He couldn't deny that it was nice to remember the old times.

Trevor rubbed his hands in thought and finally threw a smile at Mike. "Promise?" He asked. That threw Mike for a loop.

"Yeah, sure." Trevor smiled bigger before picking up his black briefcase off the ground and onto the table. Clicks sounded and the case was opened.

"Okay, so I made a few calls and found out there is A LOT to do here." Trevor took out several folders and laid them out on the table. "These are the ones I thought you would be interested in." Mike flipped opened each manila folder and gaze at all the front pages. There were brief summaries and pictures attached which helped the secret service agent to decide which criminal act he would like to commit.

A couple jobs were too cheap and others would have taken at least a couple weeks to do. What Mike needed was a quick, expensive job. Something that he could do in less than a day and still bring in the money he needed. Some-

Oh, lookie here. Mike shoved the other folders aside as his blue eyes gazed at a picture of a green gem and the White House.

"Oh, that one's exciting!" Trevor commented. Mike flipped through the pages as his friend continued to explain the job. "That expensive jewel is called Jadeite. Very, VERY rare and this one found its way into a bracelet along with its ten brothers and sisters."

"And it's in D.C? In the White House?"

"Yup. It was brought in to be showcased during the tours. From what I was told, the bracelet is encased in some heavy duty glass during the day. It is electronically connected to the glass and to the pedestal it's put on so there is seriously no way of getting it during the day time."

"What happens at night?"

"They move the bracelet along with other valuable artifacts to a vault made out of a heavy metal alloy in the very bottom level of the house. The vault can only be opened with the museum's head manager's fingerprint and his eyeball." Trevor shrugged with a smirk, waiting for Mike's response. The agent sighed, impatience mixed with defeat. This was going to take more effort than he thought it would. No pain, no gain, right?

"That doesn't really help me."

"But, ah, look." Trevor turned a couple of pages and sat back again. ¨They are the most vulnerable when the bracelet is being moved.¨ Mike´s eyebrows shot up. Wow, Trevor knew a lot about this. He was becoming a legitimate professional criminal. Not that the new agent was proud of him or anything.

¨Nice.¨ Mike commented. All this information was eerily familiar. It could be because the protocols related to the movement of the artifacts were listed in those thick binders he was given.

¨Wanna know how much you're gonna get?" Trevor had an anxious smirk. Come to think of it, Mike didn't find any payment listed.

"How much?"

"Well the gem is about three million per carat and there are 11 .5 mm sized Jadeites on that bracelet so-" Mike's blue orbs widened. No way...

"That's close to six million!"

"Yup! And you get ten percent." That was definitely more than enough even though ten percent was sort of lame for the person doing the dirty work. Mike did not care at all. As long as he could keep Grammy in care then he didn't have to worry anymore.

"When will I get the money?"

"I'll transfer the funds when the bracelet hits my hand."

"Good. You'll have it in a couple days."

"Really? How're you going to do this one?"

"That's like asking how you got all of this information on White House protocol." At this, Trevor smiled confidently.

"I have my resources." Which meant, to Mike, that he had someone on the inside feeding him anything he wanted. Which was definitely something a person serving in the secret service should let the President know.

"And I have my plans." Mike added with a smirk. He picked up the folder and stuffed it in his jacket and zipped it up. He stood up and was about to leave but...

"Thanks, dude." Mike said as he patted Trevor's shoulder. He then crossed the diner's hard floor and out the door, cold but not freezing air hitting his face. On instinct, the young agent stopped and looked around surveying his surroundings. The sidewalks were filled with people, most with food in their hands and the traffic was almost as bad as New York's. Everything was normal and safe except...the black car that caught Mike's blue eyes. The trained agent started to walk down the sidewalk again as if he had not seen anything.

This was the same car he saw when he walked out of his apartment building. It didn't look too suspicious besides having government plates and now Mike was sure he was being followed. And they weren't very good at tailing him which made him laugh. Barely working and he was already dealing with all of this. Let it be known, working for the President directly is like working for the CIA. Okay, maybe not exactly but still...this was very weird. Why would he be followed by government personnel?

The only logical explanation he could come up with would be that Donna had something to do with it. He doubted very many people knew of his existence and if Donna had a suspicion of why Mike asked about his paycheck then she would have the means to tell the President about it and maybe look into it. H e doubted it but on the other hand it was the only thing that made sense and the person following him was not a pro at following people. He was almost sure that the secret service did not follow people every day.

Maybe Mike could lure the guy somewhere quiet and ask him a few questions.

He waited in a narrow alleyway, just big enough for an SUV to fit through. He hid behind a dumpster planning on confronting his follower and if the car decided to reverse out of there he had a backup plan that included a small bribe to the people who owned the store next door.

As predicted, a couple minutes later, the government licensed car slowly pulled into the passageway and crawled through. The light brunette waited until the black car got closer before stepping out in front of the machine with his hands in his pockets. Mike saw the curly blonde's eyes widen as the man stepped on the brakes, then after a second of hesitation the car was put into reverse and tried speeding back out. Mike smirked as a dumpster was pushed out to block the entrance of the alleyway by a couple of his new friends and the car stopped. He continued to walk towards the car as he watched the driver fidget in his seat. He was glad the man didn't just run off while Mike made his way over to him.

He casually knocked on the driver's side window and flashed a smile as the window was electronically rolled down. The driver was wearing the same black suit that plagued Mike's closet back at his apartment. So, Mike was right. It was the secret service.

"He-" Mike started.

"I am so sorry! I didn't want to do this but I had to or-" The man cut him off frantically.

"Hey, Hey! It's fine! I just want to talk." Mike carefully explained causing the blonde man to calm a bit.

"Talk? Are you going to torture me?"

"No." Mike rolled his eyes. He then walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door to get in. "We're going to my place and we're going to have a nice talk. Get to know each other."

"Uh..."

"Just drive."

* * *

Harold, as Mike was finally told, sat on his couch as Mike made some coffee. It was silent and just how the agent liked it so that the man could sweat about what was going to happen. It became easier for the person to answer the questions after he found relief in the outcome of the situation which would be not dying.

Mike handed Harold a mug and plopped down in the empty seat next to him. The frightened man still looked frozen as his hands clenched unnecessarily tight around the coffee mug. Mike took a sip out of his own mug and then set it down quietly on the table; leaning back afterwards.

"So!" Mike shouted suddenly his voice echoing in the room. Harold jumped almost spilling his coffee. He was only a little bit apologetic; his amusement cloudy most of what he should be feeling. "Harold. Why is the secret service following me?"

"How'd you know?" Harold sincerely looked like he didn't know how obvious he had been.

"Because you very much suck at tailing people and I'm a new recruit."

"Whoa, no one told me that."

"But that's not what we came here for. Why are you following me?" Mike continued to look forward.

"I was ordered to."

"By your supervisor?"

"No. By the President himself." Mike turned his head quickly towards Harold. Again, he was right. It had to be Donna.

"Why?" Alright, how many times was he going to ask before he got a satisfying answer?

"Don't know. He just said that he wanted to see what you were up to or something." Yeah, okay, that was not the President just wondering what a stranger was up to because he was bored. He was definitely picking up on why exactly he would suddenly ask about his paycheck. Mike thought he was subtle about it. He took a moment to think before speaking again.

"Alright, Harold. This is what you're going to do. You're going to tell the President that I'm fine. Don't tell him that you met me." Mike told.

"Uh, I guess I can. I mean it looks like you're not doing anything suspicious."

"Good. Now, I need your help." Harold looked at him.

"With?"

"You know that Jadeite bracelet that's being shown in the White House?"

"Uh huh."

"Now, don't freak out." Mike fixed himself so that he was facing directly towards Harold.

"Why would-?"

"Promise me." Harold stared at him with confusion.

"Ok, I promise."

"I'm going to steal it and you're going to help me." Mike was impressed with how big Harold's eyes got and slowly stood up.

"Now, don't freak out." Harold shot up in distressed with a hand on his hip and the other running through his hair. He kept opening up his mouth to say something but nothing came out. At least, he was trying to be calm.

"I can't, Mike."

"You can because you owe me for following me and getting caught. I promise nothing will go wrong if you help me."

"I'm too innocent to do anything wrong! My conscience is too strong!" Mike grabbed Harold's shoulders to keep him from moving.

"Please, Harold. I need the money."

"But aren't you going to be making a ton of money anyway?" Mike sighed and sat down. It was time to tell the man why exactly he was going through the trouble. He really needed another person to get the job done by tonight and Harold was pretty much a god send. It looked like the sympathy card needed to be played and as a bonus, Mike just found out Harold wasn't the mole in the White House. He could tell that Harold was too honest for that and he would have made some kind of indication that he was the mole once the bracelet was talked about.

Mike spent the next several minutes explaining his current situation with his grandmother. He didn't tell him about Trevor though. Only told him enough to see Harold tear up a bit. Okay, Mike might have added a few more emotional tidbits to really drive his point home.

"Jeeze. I'm so sorry you have to go through that."

"That's why I need the money now."

"Why couldn't you ask the president or his secretary? They personally recruited you so you're different. I'm sure they could help." Harold suggested being moral.

"I don't want to burden them anymore. They already have done so much." Though, Mike was still pissed that Donna failed him in his tests. Anyway, why would they shell out the dough for him in the first place? Harold sat there quietly, rubbing his hands together. Mike felt bad for putting the man through this. He really did but his grandmother's life trumped anything else.

"Yeah, okay." Harold said weakly.

"Yeah?"

"I'll do it. For your grandma." A smile broke out on Mike's face and couldn't stop himself from hugging his new friend.

"Great! I really owe you one, Harold. When are you free today?" Harold checked his watch and his eyes widened.

"Crap! I'm so late for a meeting! I should be out by 6." The blonde shot up and started running towards the door.

"Come back after you're done!" Mike yelled after him and the door shut. His smile never left as he settled back into the couch. This seemed to be the start of a smooth heist. The agent wouldn't deny how excited he actually was to be stealing something from the White House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: missdanibr
> 
> AO3: MissDani360
> 
> Was that weird? Did you expect Mike to steal something from the White House before he actually goes to work for the President?
> 
> YOU KNOW WHAT'S COOL? You guys get to guess who the V.P is going to be and Speaker of the House. That'll be fun right? You can also guess what Rachel is going to be, too.
> 
> I also realize that I don't have much action planned which is definitely going to change soon.
> 
> Thank you!


	5. The White House Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold has a meeting with the President and the heist is implemented.
> 
> The title chapter was inspired by Leverage ;D A finished series on TNT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 5! WOOOO! Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimers for future references:
> 
>  
> 
> Listen up, though. I am almost always making shit up. Only a small percentage of the things in my stories are based off facts. The rest is a nice interpretation from my brain. So, if the story says the sky is green, it’s not really. I promise. I like to take facts and just morph them into something I think would be awesome. It’s called Dani logic. :D
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know how the Secret Service go about distributing their work hours so I assume things using Dani logic and I also use Dani logic for any technology I throw in my stories and also to fill in gaps I think are there.
> 
>  
> 
> I do use pictures I find on Google as references for the layout of the White House. But then I only follow the layout so much. I start switching things around how I want them and I decorate them my own way in my mind. :D Sometimes I base how the room looks off pictures I’ve seen.
> 
>  
> 
> Sit back and enjoy my beautiful readers! Follow me on Tumblr! I promise I’m entertaining and I even have small fics on there that aren’t anywhere else...yet. They’re pretty much facebook chats.
> 
>  
> 
> I think I made Harold a bit spastic?
> 
>  
> 
> I love dialogue
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: missdanibr.tumblr.com

 

This was Harold’s schedule today:

 

4:00am- Wake up and take a shower

 

5:00am- (It usually took him awhile to actually get up)- Figure out if he should actually go for a run before eating breakfast. (He ate breakfast because the running part gets lost somewhere. Anyway, why would you run after taking a shower?)

 

6:00am- Go to work.  (Note here that Harold wasn’t actually supposed to be in until his meeting with the President’s secretary)  Bring coffee (specifically in a paper cup) to the museum manager, get print, get eyeball picture and head out.

 

6:45am- Head to Mike’s.

 

7:00am-10:30am- Hopefully, sleep.

 

11:00am- Meeting with Ms. Paulsen about what he may have found out while tailing Mike.  (And crap!  He forgot about how hard it’s gonna be trying to lie to her!  Mike so totally owes him!)

 

12:00pm- LUNCH!  (Maybe.  He’s not sure how the meeting will go.)

 

1:00pm-8:00pm- Actually work.  (Work hours varied for Harold.  It depended on how the person making up everyone’s work schedules for the month felt during those supposedly long hours.)

 

Was it mentioned that Harold was at work so early for the purpose of secretly obtaining someone’s fingerprint and a really in depth picture of their eyeball?

 

Last night, Harold went back to Mike’s place like a good, obedient little agent to get briefed on how the hell they were going to steal the Jadeite bracelet.  They had to get the bracelet when it was out of its very secure, very infrared and weight sensitive, glass case and when the cart (which had the same entry system as the basement vault) that the jewelry was placed in was in transit toward said basement vault...or something like that.

 

“But it’s supposed to be state of the art.  Benjamin placed those himself and he’s a technological genius,” said Harold all innocently confused about how they were going to get past the cameras.

 

“There’s a difference between knowing your technology and knowing how and where to use it,” answered Mike along with a very smug expression that would probably make Benjamin pretty angry.  “Don’t worry.  The cameras will be dealt with for about a minute or two.”

 

“How-” Was all Harold was able to get out before Mike started to explain to him how HAROLD was going to use a PAPER COFFEE CUP to get the MAIN MUSEUM’S MANAGER’S FINGERPRINT and a weird, most likely black market device to get a PICTURE of the man’s EYEBALL.

 

So, here was Harold; trembling a bit with two small coffees in his hands; walking towards the lounge room where he knew the manager, Mr. Donald Mallett, would be…alone and-

 

Oh, God!  What the hell was Harold doing?  Could this be considered treason?  Of course it would!  Stealing from the White House...Where did he go wrong?  He was definitely going to lose his job and get thrown into jail forever...or worse...BE PUT TO DEATH!  Why was he doing this again?

 

For Mike’s sweet old grandmother.  That was right.  He was doing this so that a sweet old grandmother (who he barely knew but his sense of moral obligation to a man he surprisingly felt he could trust was on full blast this week) could be taken care of and live comfortably for the rest of her years, even prolong them.  He guessed his heart was in the right place.

 

And anyway, Mike said they wouldn’t get caught.  And doesn’t seem like the person to back stab people, right?

 

...RIGHT?!

 

“Yes?”  A deep voice startled Harold out of his thoughts.  His eyes widened as he realized he was standing directly in front of the brunette manager himself who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow from behind his glasses.  Jesus, when did that happen?!

 

“Hi, Mr. Mallett. Uh,  Ms. Hopkins told me to bring you coffee this morning since she was going to be late herself.  She said she was sorry that she couldn’t call beforehand.”  Harold was surprised he didn’t mess that up.  Actually, Ms. Hopkins, Mr. Mallett’s assistant, had a “run in” with someone else’s, Harold wasn’t naming who, coffee and it stained her uniform.  After that, Harold was assigned coffee duty for the next week in the place of Ms. Hopkins.  Great.

 

“Oh, that’s unlike her.”  The manager leaned up from his seat at the table as Harold lowered one of the cups down towards him.  This was it.  This was how he was going to get that finger print.  Mr. Mallett wrapped his lanky fingers around the warm coffee cup and then brought it to his nose.  He inhaled and smiled and Harold made a small note how the room felt much warmer when the man exhaled.  Crap!  He was going to take a drink.

 

“STOP!”  Harold accidently shouted startling both patrons in the room.  “Uh, I-I mean.  I gave you the wrong cop- cup...”  Harold turned the cup in his hand and showed that Mr. Mallett’s name was written on it.  The agent received a very pointed glare as the cup was handed back to him.  He grabbed the top of it and passed the other cup to the man.

 

“Uh,”  Harold fidgeted for a second before _BOWING_ to the man and basically ran out of the room.

 

Was Harold sweating?  Yeah.  Yup.  He was definitely perspiring.

 

The agent made his way to a bathroom and almost dropped the cup into the sink as he popped the lid off.

 

“Look at you, Harold.  Committing crimes left and right or going to.  Don’t ever forget your life before this….”  He muttered to himself in a sarcastic rush.  The blonde struggled to get the Ziploc bag out of his uniform pocket, dropping his sunglasses in the process. He ignored the cluttered sound against the tiled floor and dumped the coffee, careful to not smudge the body of the cup with his own sweaty fingers.  He stuffed the cup into the bag and closed it.

 

Harold stood still and inhaled.  Finally able to relax.  He had finally did it.  He was going to be an accomplice to a future crime and he-

 

Oh, no! He forgot to get the eye scan.

 

The agent rolled his eyes at himself and ran back out of the bathroom with the cup hidden inside of his jacket.  He ran into the lounge and- oh good!  Mr. Mallett was still there.  Though, his annoyed gaze told Harold that he wasn’t really welcomed.

 

“Now, what?”  Mr. Mallett asked with much irritation.

 

“Uh, um.”  Harold was finally able to get the small camera looking device out of his pocket after a few seconds of fumbling.  “Ms. Hopkins said you would be interested in this.  It’s mine.  I’m, uh...testing it out for someone.  It pretty much takes a picture of your eye.  Your whole eye.  Not just the surface but it can capture what’s on the inside...like an x-ray.”  The agent was pretty much regurgitating what Mike told him last night.

 

To Harold’s relief, Mr. Mallett’s angry face turned to one of excited curiosity.

 

“And where did your friend get a device such as that one, Mr…?”

 

“Harold.”  Crud, was he supposed to give his last name?

 

“Mr. Harold.  I haven’t even heard of this technology coming onto the market”  Mr. Mallett stood up smoothly and tugged on the bottom of his suit jacket.

 

“Uh, I, um.”  Come on, Harold.  You can do this!  “My friend said it was a prototype that he made and he wanted me to test it with different...eyes.”

 

“Is it safe?”

 

“I don’t think my friend would want to hurt anyone with a mini camera.”  Right?  It was safe, right?  How did he miss asking that question???

 

“Is it legal?”  And with that question, Harold was graced with a pointed gaze magnified by the man’s glasses.  Harold really did not know if it was legal or not.  What were the laws on this kind of stuff?

 

“I’m sure there aren’t any specific laws when it comes to someone inventing something, right?”  Alright, Harold.  That almost sounded like lying through rationalization.  With a second of anticipation and steaming under a scrutinizing gaze, Mallett gave in and his eyes softened once again.  Harold felt less warm under some relief.  Now everything should be smooth sailing from here.

 

He clicked something into place on the two by two inch device and a small high pitched noise came from it.  Well, at least it didn’t explode like Harold expected it to.  Always the pessimist.

 

“Alright.  I’ll hold this up to your eye and all you have to do is not blink for about ten seconds.”

 

“When will I be able to see the images?”  God, what were with all the questions that Harold was barely prepared for?!  Okay, so he didn’t know when...or IF he could even get a copy of any images this camera was supposed to produce.  He would have to remember to talk to Mike about it.

 

“Uh, he didn’t really say but….um, I’ll get them to you when I can?”  Harold didn’t really mean to up his tone on the last word and he hoped Mallett didn’t notice.  Mallett took off his glasses and the agent let out a breath.

 

“Well, go on then.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what now?”  Harold asked as he was sprawled out on Mike’s couch tiredly.  Mike justified sending Harold out so early by saying how there would be less people around.  That didn’t stop the new agent from feeling bad about it.

 

Mike had a messy setup of wires and cables attached to a used computer tower and spread out along his marble counters.  The center of the mess was a used computer monitor that had several windows opened and complex equations covered the screen.  He had a 3D printer set up and various materials strewn about next to it.  Now, the agent would have gotten a better setup but he didn’t have the time and definitely didn’t have the funds at the moment to make that happen.

 

“You’re going to wrinkle your suit.”  Mike suggested as he looked over to his new friend (new friend, right?) nesting on his couch.  He pressed enter and the printer started up its process of materializing inanimate objects.

 

“It’s not like we don’t have a ton of copies of these things in our closets anyway.”  Harold retorted with an arm behind his head.

 

“I don’t even have real clothes.”  Mike mumbled as he spun around on the red seated stool.  Harold’s brows drew together.  “I only moved here this week, like a couple days ago.  Had no time to actually do anything but prepare for work.”

 

“That blows, dude.  When did you get accepted into the Secret Service?  I had about three months before I started work and most of it was orientation.”

 

“...This week.”  Harold sat up on his elbows at this and continued to assess Mike like he was some sort of experiment.

 

“Weird.”

 

“I was kinda like a last minute deal.  You know, with the really important rally next week.”

 

“Oh!  I’m in that unit!”  Harold’s eyes lit up and Mike couldn’t help be feel like he just got paired up with a friend for the next assignment in Chemistry.

 

“I’m supposed to meet the primary team during Mr. Litt’s orientation thing.”

 

“Oh, God.  I mean they’re great practice but they hurt.  A LOT.”  Harold explained rubbing a place on his side which Mike amounted to ghost pains.

 

“What do you guys do?”

 

“We run through a bunch of protocols on a paintball course with neon paint.”

 

“Paintball?”  And didn’t that make Mike’s heart beat a little faster.  “Wouldn’t airsoft be a bit more realistic?”

 

“Louis says it’s so we can see who got shot and no one cries about it but I think it’s more because we do it indoors where the assistant director, along with her minions, can see us and be in a more controlled environment.  That’s the whole being the boss thing.  It’s kinda amazing how even with the training being indoors it’s easily adaptable to real life.”  Was that a hint of appreciation in the more experienced agent’s eyes?  The man yawned and plopped himself back down onto the black couch.

 

“So, I’m guessing it would be like a game of VIP or something?”

 

“Yup.  The whole unit plays and….some of them get really competitive.  It’s scary.”

 

This would be a great time to show everyone what Mike has up his sleeves.  Especially the President...if he even watches.  It would be great to show him that he hadn’t made a mistake with recruiting Mike.  He may be new to this but he was going to show everyone how not vanilla he was.

 

“We’re supposed to receive changes to the protocols pretty soon.  They must not be too important if we’re getting them this late.”  Harold concluded with another yawn.  The printer beeped loudly and Mike grabbed the tweezers and some specialized glue along with some interesting oils and a small brush.  He put on glasses with magnifying attachments and pulled opened the printer door.  He carefully pulled out a pale replication of the museum’s manager’s fingerprint and placed it on a glass tray.  He took his glasses off and clicked on different specifications.  He clicked enter and the printer went to work again.

 

Now, for the hard part.  The eyeball.

 

* * *

 

 

          Harvey was not so happy today.

 

          After finding out about Mike’s financial situation, he had sent...Harry?...one of his agents (who happened to just walk into the vicinity of Donna) out to make sure Mike was alright.  Not that Harvey cared much, especially if he was under the suspicion that something bad might occur due to Mike’s lack of funds.  Bad things happened when people needed money, no matter how much of a good person you were.  The new agent obviously cared about his grandmother in abnormal mass amounts and so predicting what he would do about paying the care center more money was pretty easy.  And Harvey’s paranoia, which the man called his gut, might have contributed just a little bit

 

          Mike was going to have to find the money quick and the quickest way was to rob a bank or something equivalent.  (Loans were out of the question since no bank in their right mind would give out that big of a personal loan and to a kid with a sketchy credit score.) Or, and Harvey was so hoping it was this outcome, Mike was going to go to him and ask for some help.  Which normally, Harvey would not so easily give out but his need for a new agent and the benefits that ensued outweighed his pride.  Though, his pride (and maybe curiosity) made him wait for Mike to confront him or to rob a bank.  Maybe it would be nice to see him in action.  And maybe that was Harvey’s slight attraction to the man.

 

          So, on top of dealing with the possible results of all this and his possible real reason for choosing Mike, Henry...?.... was late to his meeting with Donna which, in this case, also meant a meeting with him.  Late.  What the hell was he actually doing?  Harvey was worried that the agent was not doing his job at all.  Once the man finally got his ass onto the property Harvey and Donna were going to have a little chat with him.

 

          ...If Harvey could dispel the allegations made against him about his stance on marijuana, gay marriage, and health care on time.  The opponent decided he would go for three this time.  Harvey wasn’t worried, though.  If his opponent could hold his own in the debates then maybe he would bat an eyelash but so far, the man was seriously incompetent and seemed to just play into Harvey’s hand.  A monkey would have been able to at least make a logical argument against the President...Not that the public would know what his thoughts were on the opposition.

 

          Donna stepped into his office without knocking.  She had proven that knocking was beneath her and Harvey was not going to stop her.  Not like he could anyway.

 

          “One of Katrina’s minions spotted Harold.  I’ll have them send the kid over here.”  Donna stated leaving some stapled papers on Harvey’s desk.

 

          “Thanks, Donna.”  Harvey took the papers and set them aside.  Maybe the allegations could wait.

 

          It only took about ten minutes for Harold to appear in his office.  Harvey would never ask Donna how she got people into his office so fast.  Not after what happened last time...

 

          Harold looked like a kid about to be scolded for getting into the flour and making snow angels on the kitchen floor.  Was he worried about being late or did something else entirely happen when Harold was following Mike?  Or maybe the kid was just intimidated by the President himself.

 

          “Report?”  Harold seemed to jump when Harvey spoke up.  Harvey was a little impressed at Harold’s attempt at staying composed in front of him.  He didn’t think he was too intimidating, besides, President was only a title.

 

          “Uh, Mr. Ross is fine and has been in his apartment all day and night.”  A slight tremor in the voice, fists clenched, and the tightening of the jaw.

 

          “Why do I get the feeling that what you’re telling me is the exact opposite of what you should be actually telling me?”  Harvey accused with narrowed eyes.  One of his pet peeves were people lying to him and to his face.  Fear was now apparent on Harold’s face and he noticeably swallowed not helping his situation.

 

          “I’m not-”

 

          “The truth, Harold.”  Thank you, Donna for telling him his name.  It made him a little bit more scary.  The tense agent let out a shaky breath and he broke down.

 

          “Oh, god.  Okay.  Mike needs help, sir.”  Harold took a moment making Harvey wonder if he was waiting for a response.

 

          “I don’t have all day, Harold.”  The President growled with irritation.

 

          “He’s planning on stealing the Jadeite bracelet!”  Harold blurted out.  Harvey narrowed his eyes.  Wow, the kid was going big.

 

          “He’s what?”

 

          “He needs the money for his-”  Harold tried defending.  So, what?  They were best buddies now?

 

          “I know that part.  Why the Jadeite?”

 

          “I don’t know.  It’s more expensive?”  But Mike didn’t seem to be one to let greed be an influential factor in his life from what Harvey had heard and read about him.  Mike could have stolen something that wasn’t such a hot item.  Harvey looked to the side in thought and all was silent.  If he thought about it, it was perfect.  Maybe a bank would take too long to rob.  You have to do recon, figure out their security protocol, and plan out everything.  Mike needed that money quick and the President was so sure that people were just waiting to fence this particular item ever since it came within the U.S. borders.  He already knew everything about the White House if he had already looked at those grotesque binders with his amazing way of storing away things that Louis made for new agents.  It could be a quick job, _if_ Mike was good and according to his past experience on paper, he was not all that lucky.  But how was he going to pull it off and how was he going to get the money from it?

 

          “How did you find this out?”

 

          “He...he caught me following him.”  Harvey rolled his eyes.  “And he recruited me...I, uh, helped...him...”  Oh, Mike was good but then again, Harold was as rookie as it got, well that was what he looked like.  “I’m supposed to go back to his place, probably to talk about some kind of plan with the security system, after I’m done with my shift.”

 

          “Good.”

 

          “Good, sir?”

 

          “Harold, this is what you’re gonna do.  You’re going to go to his place, have him lay out all the plans, and then you’re gonna tell me them, got it?”  Harold’s face was very amusing as a pained expression slipped through.

 

This was not Harold's day.

 

* * *

 

Here was the plan.

 

Mike had a laptop (provided by Harold) hooked up to the security system using one of the various wire boxes located in some secret locations underneath the White House building (thank you Louis Litt’s textbook binders) that were used to connect the whole system together.  Harold was going to stand by until Mike gave him the go to press a button.  Then the system would be on a thirty second loop of empty hallways.  The agent wouldn’t have much time to actually open the safe the bracelet would be in when it was being transported to the basement vault before the guards started to get suspicious.  This would be the hardest part.

 

Opening and closing the cart during transit.  It was the only opening unless both of the people guarding the cart were to just leave it unattended for about a minute and that was against protocol.

 

Mike had to stealthily activate the electronic locks on the small safe with the fingerprint replica and then use the eye replica (took fucking hours by the way) to finally open the safe all within the presence of at least one, hopefully very unaware guard.

 

Challenge accepted.

 

There wasn’t really a designated museum in the White House.  The whole place was a museum with the ground floor being the only place that was accessible by the public through guided tours.  It was actually pretty magnificent.

 

The - _maybe not gonna be an agent anymore_ \- agent was decked out in all black in hopes to blend in with the dim environment that would be the hallways of the first floor of the White House.  Snug cargo pants with various pockets for easy access to all his gear and a fit hoodie to hide his face and skin if he were to get caught.  And he was fairly certain he wouldn’t get caught...but fairly.  This still was the freaking White House.  Black latex gloves covered his hands and matching sneakers were tight on his feet.  Talk about some last minute shopping at Goodwill.

 

Currently, Mike was hiding within a darkened room looking into the hallway that the cart was supposed to come down.  The door was cracked so that he could keep an eye out without being seen.  The hallway perpendicular was dark enough for Mike to be able to create a distraction when the cart reached the intersection.  It shouldn’t be hard at all if the people pushing the thing had normal instincts.

 

“Mike, I should be asleep right now!  I feel like if I press a button on this thing the whole world is gonna blow up.”  Harold was close to freaking out through the bluetooth headset.

 

“Relax.  It’s just a button.”  Mike whispered.

 

“Yeah, sure.  An illegal button!”

 

“Look on the bright side, you already signed your job away when you agreed to help me.”  Harold’s silence said that the man was not even close to amused.  “I’m sorry, Harold.  Really, I am.  You’ll be okay.  I’ll take full responsibility if we get caught, alright?”

 

“How will I know you won’t just place everything on me?”  This caused Mike to sigh.

 

“Just trust me.  I already took some risk with trusting you with this, the least you could do is trust that I’m not an asshole.”  Okay, the agent’s tone might have been a bit harsh.

 

“...Sorry.”  Was Harold’s quiet response.  Mike looked at the face of the digital watch on the inside of his wrist and then pulled up his hoodie.

 

“Alright, on three, you’re going to press the button.  Wait thirty seconds before pressing it again and then you can leave.  With your laptop.  1...2...3”

 

“Thirty seconds”  Mike looked around of what he could see of both perpendicular hallways in a last sweep of caution.  He looked for any signs that would make him abort the mission early instead of getting him caught in the middle of it.

 

“It’s done.  Good luck, Mike and...uh, sorry.”  There was a beeping indicating that Harold disconnected.  Mike took the headset and stuffed it in one of his many pockets of his pants.  The agent briefly wondered if Harold was still apologizing for earlier.

 

Showtime.

 

Mike had to wait a minute before he could hear voices coming from the opposite end of the hallway.  This was about when the agent’s blood started to run a bit faster in anticipation.  His heart beat just a bit faster and his temperature got warmer preparing to initiate his flight response just in case he was spotted.

 

“You’re sure we got everything?”

 

“Yes, Kim.”  

 

“Mr. Mallett will have my ass if we don’t.”

 

“You’re good.  I promise”  The voices got closer and finally the cart peeked around the corner followed by a woman in a lady’s suit and a museum guard.

 

“You don’t understand-”  The woman started worriedly.  The guard sighed with great exasperation.

 

“Kim, I’m not new here.  He ripped my ass open on more than one occasion.  I know what you guys deal with.”  Mike had to push aside his immaturity before thinking _jeeze, this guy kind of sounded like a bastard_.  The cart was silently rolled closer as the two kept forward with their conversation.  Mike’s breathing slowed to stay as quiet as possible and blue eyes focused in on the front of the safe facing outward.  Just a few more feet and he would be able to reach it.  All he needed was-

 

“Oh, crap!”  Kim stopped abruptly and she frowned.  “I forgot that Mr. Mallett wanted the cart in the library for about an hour.  He said he was having someone inspect some pieces of the collection before locking them up.  We need to go back.”

 

What?  The library?  So, the manager just decided randomly to have the jewelry or whatever looked at on a weekday?  Great!  The agent was seeing the vision of his grandmother getting ignored by the sketchy long term nurses who just completely hated their lives because they had to scrub old people down.

 

The cart was turned around and pushed around the corner.  Mike quickly slid out of his hiding place and followed the pathway, almost jogging.  Then he plastered himself against the wall and peeked out.  The door to the library was wide open and warm, flickering light filtered through.  The woman and the guard walked back into the hallway and without the cart.  They seemed a little tense as they quickly made their way down the corridor and out of sight.

 

The agent stayed still until it was completely quiet and then stealthily stepped towards the room.  The fire crackled from within the room as Mike sidled up to the door frame.  The young man glanced into the warm room and he vaguely noticed the beautiful interior.  The slightly white and red curtains matched the walls which were littered with bookshelves, a mirror, and some paintings.  Several dark brown chairs were expertly placed and a dark table in the middle had fresh roses sitting on it.

 

The young brunette froze as he noticed a figure sitting in front of the live fireplace in one of two chairs.  The person’s head was casually resting in his hand as the man continued to stare at the fire.  The cart was placed next to him and Mike really had to fucking get out of there because all of this was seriously very wrong!

 

“Michael James Ross.”  A smooth voice touched Mike’s ears with ease making his heart quicken in fear and interest. That voice was _oh_ -so-familiar.  The agent still hoped that the President was just saying his name into the air...no matter how weird that would be, Mike still wished not to be noticed.  The President turned his head towards him.

 

“Shut the door before you take a seat, kid.”

 

And who was Mike to disobey a direct order from his new boss...who was the leader of the whole United States of America.  After quietly closing the door, he carefully moved to the seat next to the President who had turned himself slightly to better address his new employee.  Mike immediately let the fire have all of his attention as he folded his hands in his lap.

 

Yeah, this _was_ the worst case scenario.  Forget not being able to open the safe on time.  Mike’s heart felt like it was about to explode.  The sound of his heart’s beat was thundering in his ears.  The silence that engulfed the room was suffocating and the President’s stare seemed to glue him to his seat.  But, seriously.  What was going to happen to him now?  And how did his boss find out about this?

 

Mike spared a glance toward the handsome man still wearing his pristine suit.  The President continued to bore his dark eyes into what seemed like his unworthy soul.

 

“Um, Hi, Mr. President.”  First impressions were blown out the window so his first words to the nation’s leader didn’t matter much at that point.  An eyebrow rose at him.

 

“Mike.”  Wow, straight to the nickname.  He didn’t mind but even if he did, he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

“It’s really nice to meet you, Mr-”

 

“Call me Mr. President one more time while we’re alone, I’ll fire you.”  The tone of his voice was very convincing.

 

“Comman-?”  The man shook his head negatively.  “Mr. Spe-”  Okay, Mike was running out of titles that were supposed to be placed upon an American President.  “Your grace?”

 

“Although I admire your attempt to inflate my already bursting-at-the-seams ego, that would have to be a no.  There’s nothing wrong with addressing me by my first name.”  But for some reason, it felt wrong to Mike.  First of all, the newly appointed Secret Service agent was attempting to steal a very valuable item from the White House, which was his workplace.  Secondly, Harvey was his boss.  Well, he was pretty much everyone’s boss even if congress tried their best to work under the President’s radar.

 

“Harvey.”  At this, the older man smirked at him as if he accomplished some kind of teasing mission and Mike denied that his heart had skipped a beat during its race to go into cardiac arrest.  Though, the agent felt a little better than he did before he sat down.  Maybe the President was being nice to him because he knew how much the younger man was freaking out.

 

“So, come here often?”  Mike asked knowing that the jadeite bracelet was a topic that could not be avoided at the moment.  So, he played cute.

 

“Mike, there’s something that you should know about me.  When I talk to people, I expect them not to beat around the bush.  I don’t have the time or the patience for that.  So, I’ll let you have the honor of telling me why you are trying to steal one of the most valuable pieces of jewelry in the White House.”  Harvey articulated as he continued to lean back into the chair and a little bit on the armrest.  Blue eyes flicked across a studly face; silent and contemplating.  This man was infinitely better looking in person than what the young man saw on TV.  In fact, Mike’s response to Harvey was quite alarming and he threw the “love at first sight” garbage off his mental cliff.

 

The agent sighed and slumped, defeated, into the chair.  He was definitely regretting going through with this.  He knew he had another option to get that money for his Grammy.  The man should have just asked Donna.  Stealing something from the White House should have been a last resort...or just not even an option.  Then again, he would do anything to make sure his Grammy was safe and cared for.  Well, okay, he guessed not everything, apparently, since he didn’t have big enough balls to go to the people who have been “helping” him for the past week.

 

“Harold.”  Mike breathed.  Of course it was Harold.  Harold was the only other person who knew and even helped him!  Mike couldn’t blame him though.  He knew the blonde was just trying to help him.  His new friend was just being smarter than him.

 

“He wasn’t that willing when he told me.  I gave him credit for staying so calm in front of me, though.  Most people can’t.”  Mike rolled his eyes.  He knew Harvey would have some kind of ego but he didn’t know that his boss was one to embrace it.

 

“I believe that.”

 

“Now, tell me, rookie.”

 

“You obviously know.”

 

“I prefer to read a more detailed novel than a short story.”  Mike’s eyebrows rose at the analogy.  He might have also shrunk back a little after hearing the slightly angry tone in the President’s voice.

 

“Got a call from the place taking care of my grandmother.  They said that Grammy-”

 

“Grammy?”  Mike glared at Harvey when he heard his tone change to one of amusement and then he immediately looked away because he was glaring at the _President_.  Wasn’t that rude or something?

 

“- _Grammy_ was getting worse and needed more intensive care but the yearly price had to go up if I wanted to keep her in that facility.  I love my grandma too much to put her in a state facility that wouldn’t give her the attention she needs.  Paying the price wouldn’t have been trouble since I was graced with Ms. Paulsen’s presence.”  Mike caught Harvey’s smirk.

 

“But the center wanted the money in a week and there was no way I was going to get that kind of money that fast.  I’m not sure but I could only have about a thousand bucks to my name right now.  Their financial department are dicks but that place is the best and Grammy deserves the best.  Especially since she had taken care of me all these years as if I was her own son.  I owe her a lot and I will do anything to keep her safe.”

 

“At this point, it sounds a lot like obsession.  Or like worshipping a god.”  Harvey commented.  Mike just shrugged.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she was one.  And no, I’m just trying to repay her back for all the stuff she’s done for me.  It’s just...I do more than what most people would do for their relatives.”

 

“As per example.”  Harvey flared his hands out a bit, indicating the situation the young agent was in.

 

“Yeah, well.  I saw the quickest and easiest way to get what I needed.”

 

“Besides just asking me, right?”  Mike stayed silent as he looked down at the carpet underneath his dark sneakers.  He felt even more stupid as his boss told him a shorter version of what Harold tried to get him to do.

 

“How’d you even know about the bracelet?  I know you haven’t stepped foot into the White House before tonight and there are barely any details about the artifacts I showcase here in those god awful binders Louis gave you.  God forbid, I let people lay out my whole home and a detailed description of its contents on the web.”  Louis Litt, Mike thought.  The man definitely wanted all his agents to know who exactly was controlling all of them and so his name was very frequent in those manuals.

 

“I’m sure he thought the artifacts weren’t as important as protecting you.”

 

“Which is sorta ironic since he hates my guts.  Don’t know why he keeps working for me.”  Mike could think of a couple of reasons why Mr. Litt was still there but both him and the President were sure that Donna knew exactly what was up and as long someone trustworthy knew then that was enough to stay at ease.

 

“Anyway, I know this guy from New York, Trevor.  We spent most of our lives together but that’s a whole different story.  He got caught up with some sketchy people and that’s about when that whole crisis in college thing happened.”

 

“You got caught stealing a collection of paintings.”

 

“I wouldn’t have!”  Mike defended.  For some reason, he didn’t want the President questioning his criminal skills.  “Trevor was the one who set it up and he didn’t give me everything I needed to actually go through with the heist successfully.  He assumed that the art building didn’t have infrared lasers covering their most expensive painting.  He only gave me the basic information and so I ran into one when I was making my escape.”  Mike noticed he had sat up during his defense and calmed himself down.

 

“I called him up after, who knows how many years, because I knew he had become a...manager of sorts for somebody who profits off giving people jobs and paying them a small percentage of the paycheck.  Turned out he had jobs here.”

 

“Really.”

 

“You cannot be surprised about the fact that there are things and people here to be stolen, manipulated, and/or killed for money.”  It was Harvey’s turn to shrug.

 

“He showed me the Jadeite and I knew that it would be easy to get my hands on the bracelet because I already know all the day and night protocols of White House security.”

 

“You’ve already gone through the binders?”

 

“Almost done reading them.”

 

“And how long did that actually take you?  Two nights?”

 

“More like five hours.  I would be finished with them but I fell asleep.”  Mike looked up just as a smile appeared on the Pres's face.  What really made Mike freeze was the kind of smile the man was emitting.  It wasn’t like the ones that the nation’s people saw on TV and at rallies or when he kissed a baby or when he was giving money to charities.  It looked like Harvey was sincerely enjoying himself at that moment in time and Mike couldn’t help but want to keep him smiling like that.

 

“I might just be impressed.”  His boss stated.  Mike smiled back at him happily as if he had received that greatest positive reinforcement from his owner.

 

“I’ll bet you a really expensive midnight snack that I can continue blowing your mind.”  Mike just wanted to keep the ball rolling.  He gave himself a mental pat for not letting his smile drop when he realized how the words that just came out of his mouth sounded.

 

“Don’t go too far, Mike.  I didn’t say you blew my mind.”  Mike stood up on nervous knees and dug into one of his side pockets.

 

“That’s weird.  I’m pretty sure you said I did.”  Alright, Mike, let’s not be too smartassy with the President.  The smug brunette pulled out the two replicas from his pocket and knelt in front of the safe.

 

“I think I’ll fire you now.”  Harvey stated and Mike had to try his hardest not to rise up to the bait but that went down the drain when his head snapped up in an involuntary response.  The bag of _oh, no! Oh, shit!_ that was about to suffocate him lifted as he saw an amused eyebrow lifted on a well shaved face.  Yeah, okay.  He might have deserved that. He cleared his throat and stuck the thin slice of silicone onto his gloved finger.

 

“Wanna know how I was going to get into the safe?”

 

“I am mildly curious as to how you were going to open a safe that is programmed to only open by one individual’s fingerprint and his eye, yes.”  Mike laughed in the face of all who were skeptic of his capabilities.  He held his index finger up, showcasing the replica.  This caused Harvey to lean forward a bit and squint his brown eyes.

 

“Feel your curiosity be sated, Mr. President.”  Mike felt like the smooth criminal he was as the title left his lips in a low tone.  He quickly turned towards the safe to hide any cockiness that may have slipped into his expression.  His confidence got shot and his finger froze over the finger pad as he felt more than saw the President crouch next to him, literally inches away.  By the sudden heat now caressing his side, he knew it wouldn’t take much to “accidentally” brush his arm against the man’s knee as some form of contact.  But it wasn’t like Mike wanted to do creepy stuff like that or anything.

 

And what was he even doing acknowledging their distance and Harvey’s _like-a-furnace_ warmth like a crushing school girl anyway?  The President was off-limits as far as he knew and just having a crush on him would be a waste of his time and resources.

 

“Nervous?”  Harvey teased in a quiet note.  And, _oh god_ , Mike thought he could feel breath tickle his right ear, cementing how close the freaking President was to his own body.  The exact moment, he thought, when he started thinking with his dick was probably when the President had called out his full name.

 

Mike swallowed and proceeded to press his finger onto the print reader and pressed the green button next to it.  The red light turned green without any question and the black square next to it lit up with a blue hue, waiting.

 

“I thought that only worked in movies.”  Harvey pointed out carefully bringing Mike’s hand up to his face with his own.  The agent’s index finger was gently being squeezed between the President’s thumb and finger as the man inspected the silicone material closely.  The younger man was suddenly self-conscious about his breath.  “And didn’t they disprove this on Mythbusters or something?”

 

“I’m surprised you even have time to watch TV or be interested.”  There was this pointed look thrown Mike’s way that didn’t fail to say something along the lines of _don’t underestimate me, peasant_.  It also equated to a bitchface.   “They didn’t have 3D printers readily available.”

 

“And you did?”  Harvey finally let Mike’s hand go and the younger man had to flex it to get rid of the tingling sensations that resulted in the loss of contact.

 

“You could say that.”  He tossed the fake eye into his right palm after putting the finger print back into his pocket.  “Anyway,” Gotta change that subject before the President asked more questions. “Also made a copy of the dude’s eye.”  The President narrowed his gaze.

 

“And how the hell did you manage that?”

 

“I’m a man of many talents.”  There was a moment of silence that caused Mike to ask if the President took that the wrong way.

 

“It was Harold wasn’t it?”

 

“Harold shouldn’t be held responsible for anything especially since he told you about me and my awesome criminal plans.  I’m the mastermind.”  Dark brown eyes bored into his own blue ones but he kept his composure calm and slightly defiant.  Then those eyes rolled and the President put a hand on the side of the cart.

 

“Calm down, Agent.”  The corners of Mike’s mouth slightly twitched up at Harvey’s words.  “Now, show me the rest of this unbelievable plan.”  Mike held up the fake eye and a blue light emitted from the black square.  The light traveled around the eye and into the makeshift pupil before disappearing.  The last light turned green and the door to the safe popped open.  The inevitable accomplished smile broke out on the young man’s face as he reached in and carefully placed the Jadeite bracelet in his gloved palm.

 

“I present to you the Jadeite bracelet.  A piece of jewelry that many people would kill for to give to their wives.”  Mike announced proudly as he held the piece up in front of his face.  The fire’s light flickered against the green gems illuminating their beauty.  Each gem was surrounded by molded gold connecting to each other in a bracelet form.  The intricate designs flowing from the gem and into the gold were something of a marvelous wonder.  This bracelet shouldn't even be handled with ungloved hands.

 

“Or sell it without any appreciation to how beautiful it is.”  Harvey added as he grabbed the jewelry with a light touch and placed it back into the security of the safe.  The door was closed and the older man slowly stood up, knees audibly cracking.  Mike had to stop his sarcastic impulse to make a joke.  He followed suit and brushed off his pants before straightening up and almost made a very unmanly noise (not squeaking).

 

Harvey seemed closer than he was when he was on the ground with him.  Mike noticed how almost leveled their eyes were and then he noticed the slight upturn of the President’s tempting lips.  He looked back up with a clenched jaw and there was this interesting little look in Harvey’s eyes that could have shocked Mike beyond belief but then the man blinked and it was gone.

 

 

“Yes, well, that would have been heartbreaking.”  Mike stepped back a little and turned around as if he was walking back to the chair he was sitting in. “Well, anyway.  It was a good thing I picked this job.  I found out how he got all the details of the bracelet including what type of safe it was supposed to be kept in and details about the vault in the basement.  You, sir, have a mole within the White House.”  Harvey’s face changed as his brow furrowed.

 

“I had my suspicions.”

 

“I couldn’t find out who exactly the mole is and it’s going to be sorta difficult since you have a little under 2,000 employees working here in the White House and about a thousand more in the secret service department.”

 

“I may be able to help you out there.  I’ve narrowed it down to my secret service, specifically the team that follows me around when I visit out of state.”

 

“That narrows it down to like twenty people, right?”

 

“About.  I’ll have Donna give you their profiles.  Your first assignment is finding me that mole and arresting him.”  Mike’s head shot up with wide eyes towards Harvey.

 

“You’re still giving me the job?  Even after I tried stealing the bracelet?”  Harvey smirked at him and Mike tried to figure out what the inside joke was.

 

“On a few conditions:  You never talk to Trevor again.  Never let him into your life again.  He is a huge liability and I am not trusting someone who I know will put me in danger because his ‘friend’ is a total douchebag.”  Mike blinked almost surprised the President said douchebag.  “Second, I need you to promise me that my life will be the most important objective when it matters and not tell anyone how and why I hired you.  Only Donna, Louis, and I know.  Just tell them I brought you in from a different agency or something.  Lastly, you will let me pay the care center’s price.”

 

Mike forgot to breathe.  He was shocked that his boss was just putting all this trust into him like they had known each other for years.  Was Mike the luckiest man in the world?  That conclusion was seriously being considered by the young man.  For any normal employer, after finding out his criminal record (which he had hidden away thanks to certain contacts he had which also brought up questions that he would find time to ask at a later date or never) or catching him red handed, he would’ve been out on his ass by now and most likely in jail.  Mike couldn’t stop staring; completely and utterly flabbergasted.  The leader of the nation couldn’t just be doing all of this just because Mike was working for him.  It just didn’t make sense!

 

“I think...I accept your conditions.”  Mike said surprisingly calm.  Took him awhile to get himself out of his blatant shock but he achieved getting out of his comatose state.

 

“Consider yourself lucky, then.  Making the wrong decisions won’t always go in your favor and Trevor is one of those.”

 

“It won't happen again, sir.”

 

“Good.  Now we can get back to what we really need to be focusing on."

 

“Are you sure about me?  I have no real experience out in the field and-”

 

“Don’t worry about it, pup.”  Mike looked up at his new boss to give him a weird look but it was ignored as Harvey walked over to the door.  Please, Mike thought, please don’t let the puppy joke catch on.

 

He stood up and tailed Harvey as they both left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end it earlier and I’m sure you can point out where but I had more written and felt like I should add it so I did. :D Hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment and if there are any discrepancies (that could possibly wouldn't amount to Dani Logic like story gaps, I guess, or spelling/grammar errors) please tell me because I’ve been having a weird couple of weeks.
> 
> I'm sure it's gonna get a bit actiony once I get to where I want to be in this story :D
> 
> Tumblr: missdanibr.tumblr.com


End file.
